narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Aoda
is a summoning snake who resides in the Ryūchi Cave, that has pledged loyalty to Sasuke Uchiha. Personality In stark contrast to Manda, Aoda is very mild-tempered and well-mannered being. He is highly respectful to its summoner, addressing Sasuke with the "sama" suffix and dutifully following all his orders. These mannerisms and loyalty also extend to Sasuke's family as he protected Sarada Uchiha from Garaga's attack and followed only her orders to help her, Boruto and Team 10 in their quest to find Mitsuki. While only loyal to Sasuke and his family, Aoda insists that he has no interest in eating humans.Boruto episode 76 Aoda is also described as being simple. Appearance Aoda is a large blue snake with light-green eyes''Naruto'' volume 66 cover and is easily comparable in size to the largest of summons. He towers above trees, buildings, and rock formations. Like many snakes, Aoda possesses large infrared-sensitive receptors on its snout. Abilities As a snake, Aoda is extremely fast and nimble, successfully moving through an entire army of the Ten-Tails' clones, while evading all of their attacks. In the anime, it was also shown to possess a great amount of strength, easily able to strangle and toss away even the biggest of said replicas.Naruto: Shippūden episode 375 He is said to have strength rivalling Manda's. Part II Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax After Sasuke made his way to the main battlefield of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Aoda was summoned alongside Katsuyu, and Gamakichi by Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki respectively. Asking Sasuke how he could be of service, Aoda is commanded to manoeuvre through the enemy lines and get Sasuke to the main body of the Ten-Tails to which he dutifully complied. Slipping past clones of the Ten-Tails. While doing this, Sasuke manifested his Susanoo atop Aoda and used the Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi technique on his Susanoo arrow, which he targeted the Ten-Tails with, combining it with Naruto's Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken to create the Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero. Later, when Obito Uchiha was being controlled by Madara Uchiha, Sasuke commanded Aoda to take him to Obito, only for the great snake to be grabbed by the Ten-Tails. Sasuke then told Aoda to leave as his assistance was no longer needed. Blank Period Sasuke Shinden: Book of Sunrise When Nowaki uses Typhoon Release during a battle, Sasuke summons Aoda. Asking how he can help, Sasuke commands Aoda to jump through the portal of the storm, which the snake does with ease. As he got Sasuke closer to his opponent, Sasuke imbued Nowaki's technique with lightning, electrocuting him. Chino then intervenes and uses genjutsu on Sasuke to flee with Nowaki. New Era Mitsuki's Disappearance Arc In the anime, when a bunch of Konoha genin who wandered into the Ryūchi Cave were attacked by Garaga, realising that one of them was Sasuke's daughter, Sarada, Aoda quickly stopped the rampaging snake's attack to save Sarada. After the children ran to safety, Aoda quickly approached, making his peaceful intentions known. As the group explained their goal of acquiring Garaga's Reverse Scale on the request of the White Snake Sage to get her help in finding Mitsuki, Aoda insisted that their efforts were too dangerous as all other inhabitants of Ryūchi Cave stay clear of Garaga. As Sarada refused to give up, Aoda agreed to give his services to the young Uchiha. Following Shikadai Nara's plan, they were initially able to pin down Garaga through Chōchō Akimichi's Super Multi-Size Technique and Aoda's constricting, until the rampaging foe used his spit to petrify Chōchō. Ultimately, Aoda was left too battered to help as Garaga retreated to his personal lair. As Sarada refused to endanger Aoda, the snake gave a final warning that the Reverse Scale must not be directly touched as they too would be turned to stone. In Other Media Video Games Aoda appears as a support character in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. He also appears as Sasuke's summons in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution and Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 during the reunited Team 7's Combination Ultimate Jutsu, New: Summoning Three-Way Deadlock. Trivia * Aoda's name might come from the Japanese rat snake, commonly known as . * Aoda's facial design seems to be based off of a viper. * In Naruto Shinden: Family Day, Aoda is noted to be a great grandfather. References es:Aoda